Noel Chevaleresque
by MitsukiDevil
Summary: Un Noel pas comme les autres pour Dranbalt et Mitsuki, chevaliers Runiques du Conseil, qui n'osent pas se révéler les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent pour l'un et pour l'autre et passer la soirée du réveillon ensemble n'est pas vraiment dans leur programme...enfin c'est ce que croyait Dranbalt avant que Mitsuki lui demande de venir avec elle dans un endroit peu fréquenté à Noel.


**Coucou ! Un OS pour Noël incarnant Dranbalt et Mitsuki (mon OC dans Coup de foudre au Conseil), l'histoire se situe après l'arc Eclipse et l'arc Tartaros ne sera pas abordé. J'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir =3 **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez =) !**

Noël chevaleresque

L'hiver était arrivé sur le royaume de Fiore, la neige avait recouvert les paysages avec son manteau blanc et le froid régnait en maître. Les arbres avaient perdu leur feuillage, la végétation avait disparu de la surface du sol et les routes devenaient de vraies patinoires à risques. Personne n'osait sortir de chez soi, on y était trop bien et bien au chaud. Toutes ces choses n'empêchaient pas un groupe de personne de patrouiller dans le centre ville d'Era ; le groupe en question était dirigé par une jeune femme, habillée de l'uniforme des chevaliers des Runes version hiver qui était assez large et chaud et composé d'une cape noire elle même composée d'une capuche. L'ensemble du tissu était signé du sceau du Conseil inscrit en gris en pleins milieu du dos. L'uniforme était aussi composé d'un manteau blanc avec rebords noirs, exceptionnellement pour les femmes, l'uniforme était formé d'un haut gris souris avec un col roulé et le signe du Conseil en noir, d'une jupe blanche simple arrivant au milieu des cuisses, de bas blanc arrivant aux débuts des cuisses, ayant un revers moutonné. Pour terminé l'uniforme, des bottes blanches montantes jusqu'aux dessus des genoux, également moutonnées ainsi que des gants blancs ayant aussi un revers moutonné. Cette jeune femme avait récemment rejoint le Conseil et était déjà gradé au rang supérieur. Elle avait de long cheveux châtains, lisses naturellement ainsi que des yeux de couleurs jaunâtres. Sa peau était légèrement halé et portait en plus de l'uniforme assez encombrant, une ceinture où pendait un sabre. Elle s'appelait Mitsuki. Mitsuki tout court sans nom. Elle était chef d'une division d'intervention et revenaient au siège du Conseil avec sa brigade complètement exténué par leur mission et les trajets qu'ils avaient dû effectuer toute la journée. Il faut dire que aller dans les plaines du Mont Yakobe, s'assurer que les habitants vivants dans ces endroits isolés aient de quoi vivre pendant l'hiver glacial qui s'annonçait et vérifier par la même occasion que des balkans des neiges ne soient pas dans les parages. Évidemment cela n'avait été si simple que prévu ; les chevaliers Runiques ont dû battre une dizaine de balkans qui rôdaient autour des habitations et se battre dans la neige et par grand, ce n'était pas aussi facile à part peut être pour les mages des glaces. Ils avaient finalement réussi à battre les singes des neiges et cela avait rassuré les habitants de savoir que ces affreuses créatures ne les dérangeraient pas lors des fêtes et de l'hiver. Restait qu'à prier pour pas que d'autre balkans se ramènent auprès des montagnards. Voilà comment s'était passé cette journée, Mitsuki ne sentait plus aucun de ses membres et tremblait de froid mais n'étant pas faible et étant chef, elle montra l'exemple à ses hommes en continuant à marcher dans la neige et le verglas qui recouvraient la route menant au siège du Conseil. Les hommes de la brigade ne la connaissaient depuis pas très longtemps mais ils avaient déjà placé leur confiance en elle et avaient bien fait, elle pouvait être stricte comme elle pouvait être sympa, elle aimait bien plaisanter quelque fois mais restait sérieuse dans n'importe quelles situations, qu'elle doit complexe ou simple. Mais quelques hommes de la brigade sauraient peut être quel était son point faible. Mitsuki semblait aimer un autre chef de division, elle avait bien le droit mais ce qui était étrange c'est que l'autre chevalier semblait aussi beaucoup l'apprécier. Des rumeurs disaient qu'ils finiront ensembles mais la jeune femme ne faisait pas attention à ses idioties comme elle les appelait. Mais quelque part dans son cœur, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à lui. C'est lui qui s'était rapproché d'elle en premier, lui qu'il avait tout appris sur le Conseil, lui qu'il l'avait conseiller à Gran Doma, l'actuel président du Conseil. N'arrêtant pas de penser de tout et de rien, Mitsuki se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés à leur destination. Enfin chez-soi enfin en quelque sorte. La jeune femme poussa la porte et entra dans le bâtiment suivi de ses hommes. Tout était calme comme d'habitude à part que les gardes-grenouilles étaient excités par Noël, tout était normal. Mitsuki qui voulait informé son supérieur de son retour, tourna la tête de droite à gauche afin de trouver un garde mais ce fut sans succès. Elle soupira d'exaspération avant de déclarer à ses hommes.

«-Votre travail est terminé, vous vous êtes bien battus contre les balkans, grâce à ça, des habitants sont tranquilles pour l'hiver, enfin j'espère qu'ils le seront une bonne partie. Je vous remercie de votre dévouement et travail, vous avez quartier libre, sur ce passez de bonne fêtes, déclara Mitsuki.

-Merci, dame Mitsuki, passez de bonne fête aussi, répondit un des chevalier à l'attention de tous.»

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour remercier ses hommes et les délaissa pour essayer de trouver celui qu'elle cherchait.

Plus loin dans le siège du Conseil, dans un bureau, un jeune homme qui était sous la paperasse, attendait le retour d'un de ses soldats partit en montagne. Il espérait que rien de grave ne s'était produit surtout qu'on était la veille de Noël. Le jeune homme en question, avait les cheveux de couleur noir qui étaient attaché en une queue de cheval recourbée vers l'intérieur, de magnifiques yeux lavandes et portait lui aussi l'uniforme des chevaliers des Runes mais en version masculine. Le chevalier s'appelait Rahal, il était le capitaine en Chef de l'Unité de lutte contre la garde. Il patientait depuis un bon moment et commençait à s'inquiéter de ne pas voir Mitsuki arriver dans son bureau. Alors qu'il allait se lever de son bureau, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et le chevalier s'empressa de déclarer.

«-Entrez.

Le visiteur entra mais ce n'était pas celui qu'attendait Rahal. C'était un jeune homme ayant des cheveux courts, noirs et en bataille et de somptueux yeux gris. On pouvait aussi voir trois cicatrices distinctes qui lui recouvraient le côté gauche de son visage et il avait aussi une boucle d'oreille à son oreille gauche où se rattachait un pendentif en forme allongé. Lui aussi portait l'uniforme des chevaliers Runiques. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Dranbalt. Il était chef d'une division comme Mitsuki. Comme Rahal, il attendait le retour de la jeune femme mais...pas pour la même raison que son ami et s'empressa de demander.

-Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Dranbalt.

-A vrai dire, oui, j'attends Mitsuki, elle devrait déjà être rentrer, je m'inquiète..., répondit Rahal.

-Moi aussi, je suis inquiet...

Au même moment, une jeune entra dans le bureau.

-De quoi êtes vous inquiets ? Demanda-t-elle.

Ne l'ayant pas venue vite, Dranbalt eut un léger sursaut quand il entendit la voix de la jeune femme. Il se retourna et vit Mitsuki qui semblait avoir froid vu la façon dont elle gigotait sur la place. Ce qu'il aurait eu envie de lui donner sa cape pour la réchauffer et de la serrer contre lui et de la caresser et...NON, il devait arrêter avec ça, mais il espérait tant qu'un jour, elle et lui se retrouvent seuls, ce serait le rêve pour Dranbalt.

-Te voilà enfin, Mitsuki, on commençait à s'inquiéter pour toi, déclara Rahal heureux de voir son amie sauve.

La jeune femme lança un regard noir et se rapprocha dangereusement de Rahal qui avait eu le sang glacé face à ce regard.

-Plus jamais tu m'envoies dans les plaines du Mont Yakobe combattre des balkans, ils n'ont pas arrêté de me suivre et à cause de ça j'ai eu du mal à en venir à bout. Heureusement que mes hommes étaient là pour me venir en aide, sans eux, je n'aurai pas réussi à venir à bout de ces créatures, avoua Mitsuki.

-Désolé, mais il ne restait que cette mission a donné et vu que Dranbalt était déjà partit, il ne restait que toi donc je t'y ai envoyé, répliqua Rahal.

-Tu aurais mieux fait de m'envoyer au lieu de risquer Mitsuki dans cette mission périlleuse dans le grand froid parmi les balkans, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu...commença Dranbalt.

-Qu'ils kidnappent les jeunes femmes pour se marier avec, je sais, mais dis voir tu ne serais pas...

Dranbalt devina les pensées de Rahal.

-Non, mais de quoi veux tu parler ? Demanda Dranbalt en rosissant.

-Mmhh...de rien, répondit le capitaine.

-J'aime mieux ça..., répliqua Dranbalt.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Mitsuki.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent leur amie.

-De rien d'important, et si tu allais te réchauffer au réfectoire, je te rejoins tout de suite, déclara Dranbalt.

-Bonne idée, j'y vais, à tout de suite, répondit la jeune femme.

-A toutes, répliqua le jeune homme.

-Je risque pas de te revoir avant longtemps donc passe de bonnes fêtes, Mitsuki, déclara Rahal.

-Merci toi aussi.»

La jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte et sortit du bureau de Rahal. Elle prit la direction du réfectoire et s'installa seule à une table. Elle commanda une boisson chaude et attendit que Dranbalt la rejoigne. Pendant ce temps, toujours dans le bureau du capitaine, les deux jeunes hommes restaient silencieux mais Rahal savait ce que ressentait Dranbalt envers Mitsuki et décida de mettre les choses au clair.

«-Dranbalt, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour les fêtes de fin d'année ? Commença Rahal.

-..., Rien de spécial, pourquoi ? Répondit Dranbalt.

-Pour rien, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais lui parler ? Demanda le capitaine.

-Parler à qui et de quoi ? Demanda Dranbalt en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, je sais que tu en pince pour Mitsuki et pas qu'un peu, répliqua Rahal.

-N'importe quoi, je...je ne l'aime pas...je...

-Tu es fou amoureux d'elle, le coupa le capitaine.

Dranbalt qui ne savait pas comment réagir, se dirigea vers une des chaise du bureau et s'assit sur l'une d'entre elle.

-Je...je crois que tu as raison..., je...je suis fou d'elle...mais je sais pas si elle...

-Ressens les même sentiments à ton égard ? Le recoupa Rahal.

-Ouais, c'est ça..., avoua Dranbalt.

-Si tu veux, je peux te rassurer là-dessus, déclara le capitaine.

-Comment ça ?

-Je crois que elle aussi amoureuse que toi tu l'es d'elle, répliqua Rahal.

-..., Comment tu peux le savoir, tu lui as demandé ? Demanda Dranbalt.

-Non mais ça se voit, répondit le capitaine.

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, si tu veux mon avis, il faudrait que tu l'invites quelque part ou passer plus de temps avec elle, même si je pense que dès que vous avez du temps libre, vous vous retrouvez tout les deux,

déclara Rahal.

-..., Non, nous ne voyons presque jamais, à vrai-dire, elle se pose quelques minutes au réfectoire, boit quelque chose et s'en va, j'me demande où elle va chaque jour, se demanda Dranbalt.

-Moi aussi, ça m'intrigue, tu n'aurais pas quand même une petite idée d'où elle peut se rendre chaque jour ? Demanda Rahal.

-Mmhh...il me semble l'avoir vu se diriger vers l'extérieur de la ville mais j'ignore pourquoi elle s'y rend...

-Tu devrais l'accompagner aujourd'hui, déclara le capitaine.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Dranbalt.

-Oui, sur ce je ne te retiens pas plus, vas la retrouver et dis lui ce que tu as sur le cœur depuis longtemps, crois-moi, elle n'attend que toi.

-Je te remercie, je vais la rejoindre, passe de bonnes fêtes, Rahal.

-Merci, toi aussi.»

Dranbalt se leva de sa chaise, salua son ami et sortit de son bureau. Il prit la direction du réfectoire légèrement stressé ; il se demandait vraiment si Mitsuki l'aimait, ça serait un des plus beaux cadeau de Noël qu'il aie reçu de toute sa vie. Il faut dire que l'amour d'une femme était mieux que trois cicatrices distinctes comme cadeau. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait plus vraiment de l'origine de ces anciennes blessures mais une chose était sûre, la boucle d'oreille qu'il portait appartenait à son père, c'était un souvenir de lui et le seul qu'il possédait. Il ne se souvenait plus non plus du visage de ses parents ; son enfance avait été ruinée par la violence et la mort. Ses parents avaient péri des mains de mages noirs et lui avait faillit se faire enlever par ses mêmes personnes. Il s'est défendu par ses propres moyens et avait reçu ses trois cicatrices d'une arme à lame d'un assassin. Mais avant que les mages ne puisse l'emmener, il avait réussi à leur échapper et s'était enfuit vers les forêt qui se trouvaient à proximité de chez lui. Dranbalt ne se souvenait pas si il avait pleuré cette nuit là mais ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il était retourné à sa maison après que les mages noirs soient partis. La petite communauté où il vivait avait totalement été réduit en cendre, il n'y avait plus personne. Les gardes du royaume avaient déjà rappliqué et déblayaient les décombres des maisons pour vérifier si des habitants avaient survécu à ce carnage. Quand ils virent le jeune Dranbalt devant sa maison, ils le rejoignirent et lui promirent de l'aider. En vain, les gardes ne purent tenir leur promesse et ne ramenèrent que la boucle d'oreille en argent du père du garçon. Depuis ce jour, le chevalier Runique voue une haine profonde aux mages noirs et s'était promis que si quelqu'un de son entourage était menacé par ces malfaiteurs, il n'hésiterait pas à les éliminer même si c'était contraire au règlement de l'Ordre des chevaliers des Runes. Dans toutes ces anecdotes, Dranbalt ne remarqua même pas qu'il était arrivé au réfectoire et qu'il était debout en pleins milieu de la pièce. Il sortit de sa transe et tourna la tête de tout les côtés afin de trouver Mitsuki qui était censé être ici. Mais après plusieurs vérifications, le chevalier ne vit pas la jeune femme et commença à croire qu'elle l'avait abandonné jusqu'au moment où il sentit quelqu'un s'appuyer sur son épaule. Dranbalt tourna légèrement la tête et pu voir Mitsuki qui le regardait avec son regard hypnotisant. Il esquissa un sourire avant de lui dire.

«-Je croyais que tu étais déjà partie, déclara Dranbalt.

-Non, je ne t'aurais pas abandonné et laisser en plan comme ça, tu veux bien m'accompagner ? Demanda Mitsuki.

Le jeune homme rosit à cette demande.

-Tu...tu veux que...que je..., commença le chevalier.

-Oui, je veux que tu m'accompagne, tu n'utilises pas la magie de téléportation en plus du contrôle des souvenirs ? Demanda la femme chevalier.

-Euh...si si, mais où tu veux aller ? Demanda Dranbalt.

-Tu verras, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que c'est un endroit qui compte pour moi car quelqu'un que j'aime s'y trouve et je te préviens, ce n'est pas un des lieux les plus accueillant par contre..., avoua Mitsuki.

-Laisse moi deviner, un cimetière, déclara le jeune homme.

La femme chevalier baissa la tête et afficha une moue triste.

-Oui, c'est ça...si tu n'aimes pas ce genre d'endroit, tu n'es pas obligé de..., commença Mitsuki.

-Non tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner donc je viens avec toi, la coupa Dranbalt en lui prenant une de ses mains pour la serrer gentiment.

La jeune femme sentait la chaleur que la main du chevalier lui procurait et pour tout dire, elle rosit et apprécia ce geste, surtout venant de Dranbalt pour lequel, elle éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié. Elle la serra aussi au plus plaisir du jeune homme qui voudrait tellement faire plus avec elle et ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que Mitsuki avait les mêmes désirs que lui.

-Bon, on y va ? Intervint la jeune femme.

Dranbalt sortit de ses pensées.

-Oui allons-y, à quel cimetière doit-on aller ? Demanda le mage de la téléportation.

-À celui d'Hargeon, répondit la jeune femme.

-D'accord, accroches-toi bien à moi, prévint Dranbalt.

La jeune femme acquiesça et entoura de ses bras, le cou du chevalier, sans trop le serrer de crainte d'étouffer son peut être futur amant. Dranbalt utilisa sa magie de téléportation et les emmena à la ville d'Hargeon.

Arrivés à leur destination, les deux chevaliers Runiques purent constater que la neige s'était mise à tomber et que le vent était devenu glacial. Ils mirent leur capuches et se mirent à chercher le cimetière. En même temps, Dranbalt put comprendre que Mitsuki n'allait pas à ce cimetière tout les jours, Hargeon était trop loin. Mais que faisait-elle alors ? Le chevalier l'ignorait toujours mais voudrait bien le savoir. Et si elle voyait déjà quelqu'un d'autre lorsque qu'elle s'absentait ? Un grand doute s'installa chez le jeune homme et hésita à en parler avec Mitsuki. En vain, il décida d'engager la conversation sur ce sujet qui le tourmentait depuis bien trop longtemps.

-Mitsuki ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

-Oui, un problème, Dranbalt ?

-No...non, enfin...

La femme chevalier se rapprocha de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu peux me le dire si il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse, je garderai ça pour moi, le rassura Mitsuki.

-Euh...c'est-à-dire que le sujet...est assez...comment dire...délicat..., bégaya le jeune homme.

Mitsuki se rapprocha encore plus du chevalier et enleva sa capuche qui lui cachait la vue.

-Je suis toute ouïe, déclara la jeune femme.

Dranbalt prit une bouffée d'air, enleva lui aussi sa capuche et se lança.

-Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un ?

La femme chevalier mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre la question mais quand elle comprit enfin ce que lui demandait Dranbalt, le stress l'avait soudainement envahit et le jeune homme avait remarqué ce changement d'attitude.

-..., Oui, j'ai quelqu'un..., avoua Mitsuki en baissant la tête.

-Et...tu l'aimes ? Demanda Dranbalt déçu intérieurement.

-Oui...beaucoup même, répondit la jeune femme.

-J'peux...savoir qui c'est ? Demanda le chevalier.

A cette question, la jeune femme ne sut quoi répondre, et au lieu de donner une réponse, elle se retourna, remit sa capuche et reprit sa route vers le centre de la ville. Seulement, Dranbalt ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille et se téléporta pour se retrouver devant Mitsuki qui ne s'attendait pas à ce geste.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire ? C'est un mage de guilde clandestine ?

-..., Non...

-Alors dis-moi qui c'est, déclara le mage de la téléportation.

-Je pense que tu sais de qui il s'agit, répliqua simplement Mitsuki avant de le contourner.

-Rahal ? Demanda Dranbalt en reprenant sa marche auprès de la jeune femme.

-Non, mais t'es pas loin de la bonne réponse...

-C'est quand même pas un conseiller si ?

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, ils sont trop vieux et pas assez séduisant et puis il y a que la paperasse qui les intéressent, répondit Mitsuki.

-Qui alors ? Redemanda le jeune homme.

-La réponse est si évidente, déclara la femme chevalier, ah, voilà ce que nous cherchions.

À force de parler, les deux chevaliers Runiques étaient déjà arrivés au cimetière d'Hargeon où reposait des personnes importantes aux yeux de la jeune femme. Ils entrèrent dans l'endroit où résident les morts et le silence s'installa entre les deux mages. Dranbalt qui savait pas pour qui ils étaient venus, laissa la jeune femme passer devant et la suivit. Il la voyait tourner la tête de droite à gauche afin de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Les deux chevaliers continuèrent d'avancer et au bout d'un moment assez long, Mitsuki trouva enfin ce qu'elle était venue trouver. Elle s'arrêta devant une tombe de taille moyenne, de couleur noire et on pouvait lire :

MYONI & REIZO

X737-X791

VICTIMES DES EVENEMENT DE ZENTOPIA

REPOSENT EN PAIX

VOUS RESTEREZ DANS NOS COEURS À JAMAIS

En voyant les noms sur la pierre tombale, Dranbalt se demanda qui était ces personnes pour Mitsuki et il eut à peine le temps de lui demander, qu'elle le devança.

-C'était mes grands-parents..., c'est avec eux que je vivais avant d'intégrer l'Ordre des chevaliers des Runes. Mes parents se font fait tués par des mages noirs quand je n'étais qu'une gamine. J'ai eu la chance de m'en tirer grâce à mon grand-père qui a réussit à les chasser grâce à sa magie que j'ai moi même hérité.

Quand Dranbalt avait entendu que les parents son amie s'étaient tués de la même façon que les siens, il eut un pincement au cœur pour Mitsuki, elle aussi avait eu une enfance détruite par des mages de guildes clandestines. Il hésita à ajouter quelque chose mais préféra se taire et de laisser continuer la jeune femme.

-Mes grands-parent m'ont ensuite amené chez eux et j'ai grandit à leur côté pendant 18 ans. J'ai toujours voulu rejoindre les chevaliers Runiques pour arrêter les guildes clandestines. J'ai pas envie que des enfants vivent ce que j'ai vécu quand j'avais leur âge, c'est trop...c'est trop...

La jeune femme ne put terminer sa phrase, l'émotion était plus forte et laissa ses larmes coulées le long de ses joues. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait la laisser se consoler toute seule, le jeune homme la rejoignit au sol et l'entoura de ses bras en la serrant contre lui. Elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Dranbalt qui était celui qu'elle aimait tant et laissa sa tristesse prendre le dessus. La jeune femme s'accrocha à la cape du chevalier qui la serra encore plus contre lui. Mitsuki sentait la chaleur émanée du corps du jeune homme et rosit au peu d'écart qu'il y avait entre lui et elle.

Ils restèrent un petit moment dans cette position et au bout d'un moment qui parut suffisant aux deux chevaliers, ils se relevèrent toujours l'un serré contre l'autre et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du cimetière. La jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe et partit toujours entourée de Dranbalt qui était décidé à ne pas la lâcher pour l'instant. Ils sortirent du cimetière et la jeune femme déclara.

-Rentrons chez nous.

Le chevalier acquiesça l'idée et sans regarder une dernière fois le cimetière, il utilisa sa magie de téléportation et les emmena dans la ville où siégeait le Conseil. En arrivant, les deux chevaliers purent voir que la neige tombait en grande quantité, le vent était encore plus glacial et le blizzard empêchait de voir se trouvait à l'horizon. Ne voulant pas se perdre, Mitsuki resta dans les bras de Dranbalt qui essayait d'avancer avec le vent glacial et le brouillard givrant qui s'était installé. Heureusement, le jeune homme connaissait bien la ville et savait que son appartement ne se trouvait pas loin de l'endroit ils se trouvaient. Les chevaliers des Runes marchèrent encore quelques temps avant que le jeune homme les emmène devant une habitation. Il délaissa Mitsuki un petit instant et chercha dans son manteau la clé qui permettait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Il la trouva et s'empressa de l'insérer dans la serrure, seulement le froid avait réussi à gelé la serrure et Dranbalt ne put ouvrir la porte de son appartement. Mais le jeune homme ne se déclara pas vaincu, il se rapprocha de Mitsuki, entoura ses épaules avec un de ses bras et les téléporta à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Enfin ils étaient au chaud et au sec. Dranbalt s'empressa de les emmener dans le salon où il alluma un feu dans la cheminée pendant que Mitsuki retirait sa cape ainsi que ses bottes et s'assit sur le canapé en face de feu. Le jeune homme retira lui aussi sa cape et alla dans la cuisine, préparer une boisson chaude. Au même moment, la jeune femme se recroquevilla sur le sofa en attendant que Dranbalt revienne auprès d'elle.

Peu de temps après, le chevalier revint dans le salon avec des tasses de café qu'il posa sur la table basse devant le canapé où il s'assit auprès de la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant. Il lui donna une tasse qu'elle prit volontiers et avant de qu'elle ne puisse boire une gorgée de sa boisson, Dranbalt déclara.

-Tes grands-parent se sont faits tué par les Oracion Séis, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le jeune homme.

Mitsuki baissa la tête avant de répondre.

-Oui..., c'est pour ça que je voue une haine profonde envers les guildes clandestines..., avoua la femme chevalier.

-Et...les pouvoirs de ton grands-parent que tu as hérité ?

-Ce sont de simples pouvoirs de foudre, je ne suis pas une Dragon Slayer, ni une God Slayer ou je ne sais quoi encore...

-T'inquiètes, je ne doute pas de toi...il n'y pas de raison...que je doute de toi, répliqua Dranbalt en posant sa tasse de café sur la table basse.

-Moi non plus...et au fait...tu...tu as connu tes parents ou...non, laisse tomber...ça ne me regarde pas...

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de Mitsuki et lui prit une de ses mains pour la serrer dans la sienne.

-Tu as le droit de savoir...moi non plus je n'ai pas vécu avec mes parents, et moi aussi je voue une haine profonde envers les mages de guildes clandestines, ils m'ont arraché mes parents, ils les ont tué et j'ai vécu toute mon adolescence avec des personnes que je ne connaissais même pas. Le seul souvenir que j'ai de mon père, c'est cette boucle d'oreille que j'ai à mon oreille gauche, c'est la chose que j'ai de lui, j'ai rien de ma mère, je ne sais même plus à quoi ils ressemblent... . Quant à ses trois cicatrices, c'est un des mages noirs qui me les a faites...ils ont enlevé tout les enfants, je suis le seul à avoir pu m'enfuir de cette attaque, j'ignore où on les a emmené mais je ne les ai jamais revu...

-Ton histoire me rappelle beaucoup la mienne, des mages noirs sont aussi venus dans mon village, ont enlevé les enfants et ont tué les parents pour un but que j'ignorais et que j'ignore toujours. Enfin moi aussi je fus la seule survivante de chez moi, sauf que moi, j'ai eu une adolescence tranquille pas comme toi...je suis désolée pour toi, sincèrement..., répliqua la mage de foudre en serrant la main du jeune homme plus fort.

-Merci...moi aussi, je suis désolé...et tu...n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question de tout à l'heure, qui est celui avec qui tu vis ?

La jeune femme soupira d'exaspération avant de déclarer.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Ça me paraît évident pourtant...

-Ah bon, je ne vois toujours pas qui ça peut être, répliqua Dranbalt.

-C'est celui qui demande, qui l'est, murmura Mitsuki.

Le jeune homme mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre vraiment que celui qu'aimait la mage de foudre n'était qu'autre que lui même.

-Quoi ? T'es sérieuse c'est vraim..., commença le chevalier.

Dranbalt n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Mitsuki prit possession de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement en le faisant basculer sur le canapé. Il répondit au baiser au plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme qui commençait à croire que le jeune homme ne l'aimait pas comme elle, elle l'aimait. La mage de foudre rompit le baiser avant déclarer.

-Oui, je suis sérieuse, c'est toi que j'aime depuis longtemps, depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré au Conseil...

-C'est vrai que ça date et vu qu'on est en pleins dans les aveux je vais t'en avouer un, je t'aime également depuis longtemps et depuis quelques temps, je commençais à me demander si tu aimais quelqu'un d'autre...puis je voudrais savoir...pourquoi tu disparais tout les jours pratiquement à la même heure ?

La jeune femme sourit perversement à l'entente de cette question et Dranbalt vit ce changement d'attitude, ce qui annonçait rien de bon mais cela n'inquiéta pas le chevalier qui resta de marbre en ayant tout de même de petites rougeurs aux joues et en commençant à avoir chaud intérieurement.

-J'essayais de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait te plaire..., répondit Mitsuki d'une voix envoûtante au goût du jeune homme.

-De...de quoi tu veux parler ? Demanda Dranbalt.

-De ton cadeau de Noël...bien sûr...tu en as un toi pour moi ?

Le chevalier sourit aussi perversement que la mage de foudre.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça...j'en ai aussi un qui devrais te plaire..., répondit le jeune homme en se ré-adossant avec Mitsuki sur lui.

Il se leva, porta son future amante de la même façon qu'une mariée et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il la lâcha assez brusquement sur son lit. Il se plaça automatiquement au-dessus d'elle et recommença à l'embrasser fougueusement en murmurant des « je t'aime » ou des paroles amoureuses entre ses baisers. Mitsuki ne resta pas sans rien faire et enleva le manteau de son amant qui se laissa faire et qui continua d'embrasser la jeune femme qu'il aimait temps. Ayant enlever le manteau du jeune homme, la mage de foudre entoura la nuque et ébouriffa les cheveux de Dranbalt qui commençait à avoir les mains baladeuses. Il la souleva un peu et lui retira son manteau pendant qu'elle passait ses mains sous son top en caressant sensuellement son dos ; ce qui eut pour effet de le faire frissonné de plaisir. Le jeune homme reposa son amante sur le lit et se mit à passer ses mains sous son haut tout en embrassant le cou de Mitsuki qui commençait à avoir chaud et le cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Dranbalt caressa sensuellement le corps de sa belle en passant par ses hanches en finissant par ses clavicules et finit par enlever le morceau de tissu qui le gênait dans ses gestes. Il put voir le premier sous-vêtement de la jeune femme et on pouvait dire qu'il lui plaisait, même beaucoup. Il se ré-approcha de la tête de Mitsuki et la ré-embrassa avec fougue en retraçant sa silhouette de ses mains. Ayant marre de rien faire et que ce soit Dranbalt qui fasse pratiquement tout, la jeune femme échangea leur place et se retrouva sur le chevalier qui surpris, stoppa ses gestes. Mitsuki s'approcha de la tête du jeune homme, reprit possession de ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux et lui retira son haut dévoilant son torse si bien musclé aux yeux de la jeune femme. Enfin elle pouvait le toucher, réaliser ses fantasmes les plus fous qu'elle avait en tête depuis longtemps. Elle quitta ses lèvres et descendit à son cou où elle y déposa des baisers un peu partout. Elle sentait que la respiration de Dranbalt accélérait et qu'il commençait à haleter, cela fit sourire la mage de foudre qui continua sa torture.

Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut suffisant, Mitsuki délaissa le cou du chevalier et descendit à son torse où elle s'attarda. Elle le caressa d'une manière très sensuelle et lui fit subir le même châtiment que son cou. La femme chevalier sentit que le cœur de son amant commençait à battre à tout rompre et cessa ses caresses et baisers pour voir que Dranbalt avait les yeux qui regardait le plafond et qu'il commençait à être en sueur et à avoir des spasmes incontrôlables. C'était la première qu'on lui faisait ressentir un tel plaisir et supplice à la fois mais cela ne l'empêcha de ré-échanger leur place et d'en profiter lui aussi. Il se mit à quatre patte au dessus du corps de la jeune femme et baissa sa tête afin d'embrasser amoureusement son ventre qui était si doux au contact de ses lèvres. Il remonta vers sa poitrine tout en continuant ses baisers ardents pendant que ses mains s'occupaient de caresser ses cuisses passant quelques fois en dessous de sa jupe, ce qui surprit Mitsuki qui eut un petit sursaut de surprise en sentant ses caresses. Elle décida de laisser Dranbalt faire ce qu'il voulait avec son corps mais elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il lui enlève sa jupe si tôt, cela ne la dérangea pas mais elle ne put empêcher un petit de cri de protestation qui fut d'ailleurs vite étouffé par les lèvres du jeune homme qui l'embrassa sauvagement. Il retira la jupe de la jeune femme qui avait le souffle court et qui commençait à être envahie de spasmes et être couverte de sueur, tout ces sensations nouvelles que lui faisait découvrir Dranbalt lui procurait une nouvelle sorte de plaisir qu'elle souhaitait qu'il ne cesse ces gestes pour toujours. La jeune femme se retrouva donc en sous-vêtements et glissa sur le lit au niveau du bas-ventre du chevalier tout en embrassant fougueusement au passage ses abdominaux. Lorsqu'elle eut terminer ses baisers, elle se mit à caresser ses cuisses qui étaient encore couvertes par son pantalon qui la gênait affreusement ; Mitsuki déboucla la ceinture qui retenait le morceau de tissu du jeune homme et le retira ensuite en caressant par la même occasion les jambes musclées de son amant. Elle remonta au niveau de la tête de Dranbalt et le ré-embrassa passionnément en caressant sensuellement son dos en même temps. Le mage de la téléportation répondit au baiser et en même temps, passa ses mains derrière son dos et sous le soutien-gorge de la jeune femme qu'il dégrafa habilement. Elle sentit son cœur battre encore plus rapidement qu'avant et sentit une grande chaleur envahir son corps. Le jeune homme retira son premier sous-vêtement et se mit à parsemer sa poitrine de baisers fiévreux laissant parfois sa langue retracer les courbes de Mitsuki qui se mit à pousser de petits gémissements qui encouragea Dranbalt a continué et à approfondir la chose. Il descendit vers le bas-ventre de la jeune femme tout en continuant ses baisers sur son ventre et arrivé au dernier bout de tissu que portait son amante, le chevalier stoppa ses gestes et regarda son amante avant de lui déclarer.

-Tu es si belle...comment est-ce qu'une telle beauté comme toi peut aimer quelqu'un comme moi...

Mitsuki sourit avant de lui répondre.

-Je t'aime tout simplement parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Dranbalt Gryder, répliqua la jeune femme.

Pour la remercier, le jeune homme remonta à la tête de sa belle et l'embrassa fougueusement en même temps, il lui retira son dernier vêtement ; ce qui eu pour effet de la faire rougir et de pousser un petit cri qui fut lui aussi étouffé par le chevalier qui la ré-embrassa en y ajoutant sa langue pour un baiser fiévreux. Elle en profita pour entourer la taille de Dranbalt avec ses jambes pour l'encourager à faire ce qu'il désire depuis longtemps, de la faire sienne. Il retira son dernier vêtement en rougissant et se plaça automatiquement dans l'entre-jambe de son amante. Avant d'entrer en elle, il jeta un coup d'œil à la mage de foudre qui semblait un peu stressée, il prit une de ses mains et la serra avant de déclarer.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi, ça risque de faire mal au début, tu es prête ?

La mage de foudre regarda Dranbalt et put voir la flamme de désir qui brûlait dans ses yeux argentés et comme réponse, elle hocha simplement la tête en haletant. Il entremêla ses doigts à ceux de Mitsuki et entra tout doucement en elle. Le chevalier put voir un éclair de douleur passé dans les orbes jaunâtres de son amante et sentit qu'elle serra sa main de toute ses forces lorsqu'il déchira son hymen. Il arrêta son mouvement pour que son amante s'habitue à sa présence et lui demanda.

-Mitsuki...ça va ?

-Oui...ça va...

Une larme qui s'échappa d'un œil de la jeune femme trahit sa réponse et son amant s'empressa de la sécher délicatement avec un de ses doigts avant d'ajouter.

-Désolé Suki, ...je t'aime.

-Ne...t'inquiètes pas...moi aussi je t'aime, Dran'..., tu...tu peux y aller... .

Le jeune homme ne se le refit pas demander deux fois, il se retira légèrement avant de ré-entrer en elle plus profondément ce qui arracha un cri de douleur et de plaisir à la jeune femme. Le chevalier commença alors un lent va-et-vient qui fit augmenter la chaleur ambiante qui était déjà assez pesante entre les deux amants. Amoureux plus que jamais, Dranbalt embrassa la mage de foudre en y introduisant sa langue si violemment qu'il lui arracha un gémissement de plaisir. Mitsuki l'entendait déjà haleter et pour l'encourager à continuer, elle ondula son corps contre le sien et fit accélérer les va-et-viens du jeune homme qui allait de plus en plus loin en elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la femme chevalier se mit elle aussi à haleter et à pousser des gémissement qui étaient comme une douce mélodie aux oreilles du mage de la téléportation qui était trempé de sueur tout comme son amante. Mitsuki sentait qu'elle allait pas tardé à arriver à son terme ; elle sentit son orgasme se former dans son bas-ventre et quand elle sentit ses parois intimes se resserrer autour du membre de son amant , elle se cabra violemment, rejeta sa tête dans les coussins derrière elle, hurlant une dizaine de fois le prénom de son amant qui entra une dernière fois en elle, plus puissant que les autres fois avant de la rejoindre au septième ciel. Il poussa un dernier gémissement de jouissance avant de se déverser en elle. Avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, Dranbalt se retira et se plaça à côté de la jeune femme qui était encore haletante. Aucun des deux chevaliers n'osaient parler, ce moment avait vraiment été magique pour les deux amants et ils ne regrettèrent pas de l'avoir fait. Mitsuki détourna faiblement son regard vers le jeune homme et put voir le corps de Dranbalt se soulever au rythme de sa respiration qui ne s'était toujours pas calmée. Elle tendit son bras faiblement et frôla le torse de son amant qui passa un de ses bras en dessous le dos de la jeune femme afin de la rapprocher de lui. Elle se retrouva contre le torse encore brûlant de son amant et en profita pour le ré-caresser pendant qu'il lui caressait le dos. Quand ils reprirent enfin leur souffle, les deux chevaliers cessèrent leurs caresses et purent enfin se parler.

-Je..., commença Mitsuki.

Dranbalt étouffa ses paroles en l'embrassant passionnément.

-Merci, vraiment c'était...magique..., déclara la jeune femme en se lovant contre le torse du chevalier qui resserra son emprise sur elle.

-Merci à toi...il y a qu'avec toi que je pouvais le faire..., répliqua Dranbalt.

-Ça me touche ce que tu dis, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime...et que j'ai envie de rester avec toi pour toujours..., avoua Mitsuki.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire.

-Moi aussi, je voudrais rester avec toi pour la vie et moi aussi je t'aime...et Joyeux Noël, Suki.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Dran'.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement une dernière fois avant de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre pour passer une très bonne nuit au chaud.

/-/-/-/

Le lendemain matin, alors que la neige tombait toujours, Mitsuki qui commençait à se réveiller ne sentit pas la présence de Dranbalt à ses côtés et quand elle se rendit compte que le chevalier n'était vraiment pas là, elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et put réellement voir que son amant n'était plus dans le lit. Mais où était-il alors ? La jeune femme se leva rapidement prit une couverture et couvrit ses parties intimes avec avant de sortir de la chambre. Elle entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et s'approcha discrètement de la pièce pour voir son amant entrain de préparer quelque chose. Elle sourit tendrement à cette scène et décida de rejoindre la chambre pour ne pas compromettre les plans du jeune homme. Elle ré-entra dans le lit et attendit que son amant la rejoigne. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il entra dans la pièce avec un plateau bien garnit de choses pour le petit déjeuner. Il posa le plateau devant la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle remarqua que Dranbalt avait remit son boxer et son pantalon mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi sexy. Il l'embrassa tendrement comme bonjour avant d'engager la conversation.

-Bien dormi ?

-Ce fut la meilleure nuit de ma vie, vu que tu étais là..., répliqua Mitsuki.

-Et tu voudrais que je reste vraiment avec toi pour la vie ? Demanda Dranbalt.

-Bah oui pourquoi cette question ?

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire et sortit de sa poche de pantalon, une petite boîte en écrins. En voyant cette boîte, Mitsuki n'était pas vraiment sûre de comprendre quelque chose mais préféra attendre la suite des événements pour confirmer ses pensées. Elle vit son amant se lever du lit et se diriger à côté d'elle mais sur le sol. Il s'agenouilla de la même façon que les chevaliers et ouvrit la boîte qu'il tendit à la jeune femme qui croyait rêver.

-Non...je dois rêver...Dranbalt, tu..., commença Mitsuki en sentant ses larmes montées aux yeux.

-Plaisantes ? Non, jamais je plaisanterai avec ça, surtout avec toi. Après avoir passé sept ans dans le noir et l'alcool, tu es celle qui m'a tiré de l'obscurité pour revenir à la lumière et me faire reprendre mes fonctions de chevalier des Runes, tout ce qui m'arrive en ce moment, ne peux me rendre plus qu'heureux et ça...c'est grâce à toi, Mitsuki.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause et vit que son amante avait les larmes aux yeux face à ses paroles.

-J'ai attendu et réfléchit longtemps avant de me décider et quand je me suis rendu compte que tu ne pouvais être que mon âme sœur, je...j'étais le plus heureux des hommes, c'était la première fois que je ressentais autant de joie et...si tu es d'accord, je voudrais que...que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours...tu ne pourras que me rendre heureux...

La mage de foudre sécha ses larmes avant de déclarer.

-Je m'en voudrais si je laissais un homme comme toi seul à jamais, moi aussi je veux vivre tout le restant de mes jours avec toi. Tu m'es indispensable pour vivre, Dranbalt, je t'aime.

Le chevalier retira la bague de son écrins et la prit entre ses doigts. Le bijou en question était vraiment très joli, il était en argent et sur le devant, une petite lignée de diamant ornaient l'anneau de métal. Avant de lui faire enfiler la bague, Dranbalt prit sa main qu'il porta à ses lèvres et la baisa. Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui demanda.

-Mitsuki, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Des larmes de joie se remirent à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-Oui, bien sûr que je veux, répondit Mitsuki émue.»

Dranbalt sourit à la réponse de la jeune femme et lui prit sa main pour lui glisser la bague dans son annulaire. Il sécha les larmes de son amante et l'embrassa tendrement. La jeune fiancée répondit plus ardemment au baiser en passant ses mains derrière la nuque du chevalier qui retira le plateau du petit déjeuner du lit avant de faire basculer Mitsuki sur le matelas. Il la rejoignit et recommença à l'embrasser passionnément transmettant tout l'amour qui les unissaient. Ils passèrent leur journée de Noël au lit et vécurent heureux et ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent.

_-/ The END_ /-

**_NA :_ J'avais envie d'écrire un OS sur Dranbalt car avec ce qui se passe en ce moment avec l'arc Tartaros, je trouve qu'il tient un rôle important, c'est le seul membre du Conseil qui a survécu à l'explosion du scan 356 (je mets pas les détails du scan car je ne sais pas qui l'a lu ou pas) et franchement il n'est pas laid ^^(chacune son opinion...). **

**JOYEUX NOEL ET BONNE ANNEE 2014 !**


End file.
